Any day now
by JeanGreyakaPhoenix
Summary: Ok… I know it has been ages, but I decided to kick back and give it a shot. So… the sequel to ‘Tears’, to ‘What kind of game are you playing at’ and to ‘Hard and Fast and Rough and Loud’ is here! R&R!


**Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok… I know it has been ages, but I decided to kick back and give it a shot. So… the sequel to 'Tears', to 'What kind of game are you playing at' and to 'Hard and Fast and Rough and Loud' is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review soooooooooo much please!!! **

_Any day now_

I've been looking for months,

and I'm tired, but so afraid to stop

I can see my reflection

on the glass booth,

a man selling bus tickets inside

My red hair is a bit longer,

and my head is covered by a hat,

my nose is really red now,

and my green eyes are so distant,

my clothes barely keep me warm enough,

and the bump in front of me is

big enough to make me walk funny

Any day now…

I sometimes feel like I'm going in circles,

always ending up in the same dead end,

either too late or simply wrong

I feel like I've been all over

the world looking for you,

from north to south to west to east,

and I don't know where else to go

standing here in the cold,

snow keeps falling gently

while people move around me,

getting on their bus or getting down

The road is almost white,

snow acting like a magical blanket,

hiding what's ugly and making

everything beautiful

You know I've actually tried

forgetting about you?

But of course, it's no use

because even if I manage

to forget about the past,

any day now there will be

a being in my arms that

will never let me forget again

With my eyes closed,

I let my finger travel

the colorful yet wrinkled map,

and stop wherever my instincts say,

and I open my eyes,

seeing where my finger points at

and my heart skips a beat… New York

I hesitate,

opening my mouth to speak,

but close it again… New York

Should I really?

I don't know if I could go back there,

what if I run into someone from before?

But yet again, if I'm lucky enough,

maybe you are around as well, should I…

The man startles me

by asking me

once again my destination,

and I notice the line of people

behind me

I blush and say 'New York'

and just a few minutes later

I'm seating in a cramped,

cold bus towards my past

There is an old lady besides me

and she takes notice of my pregnant state,

she asks me what is a young woman

in my condition doing on a bus,

I could pop any day now

I'm very aware of that,

and I know it's dangerous for me,

but I just won't stop until I find you

But still, it'll be any day now

I simply smile at her,

a sad expression taking over

my features and

I guess she takes the hint,

because she smiles back

and leaves me be

I fall asleep and when

I wake up we are there

I get off the bus with a nice man's help,

and I could clearly see him stiffen

as I leaned my weight against him

and I smile inwardly…

Yes, any day now

So here I am, in the cold

and isolated outsides of

the city that never sleeps,

so close to where I don't want to be,

I guess it'll be a long

shot anyways to find you

anywhere near the mansion

after I begged you to stay away…

the biggest mistake of my life,

and I honestly don't want

to be punished any longer,

because soon,

my child will be in the middle

of my sorrow as well

I crack a smile,

feeling your son kick

inside of me eagerly,

and I understand what he wants,

but I hold it in for a bit longer,

knowing that I can make it

without food for a couple more hours,

so I search for a ride to Westchester

Any day now…

That seems to be all I think about now,

and why shouldn't I?

I take a deep breath,

getting on yet another bus

and I'm not too far away,

I'll be there under an hour

I don't know what else to think,

because you see,

it takes me no time to make mistakes,

and even if it was me that

decided to end it without

another thought to it,

even if it was me who

wouldn't stop swearing to you

that there wasn't going to

be a second time,

here I am looking all over

for you like crazy

As I get closer and closer to Westchester,

my heart beats faster and faster,

and I feel so alone, so isolated, I feel numb,

and I'm so terrified, because

I don't know what I'm going to do

if I don't find you before it happens,

any day now

**So? What did you think? I hope that the long time didn't take the interest off, but I guess it was ok. Review everybody!! **


End file.
